Tomber des nues
by vaunie5962
Summary: Greg un criminel? Personne ne veut y croire, pourtant les preuves sont là. Nick et son frère l'aideront t-ils à le sortir de là? Slash N/G,M/R et mention de G/W et H/R. M pour langage et mentions de viol et non-con dans chapitres suivants...
1. Chapter 1

_Bon j'ai légèrement réécrit cette fic, à défaut de mettre le second chapitre. Je suis en pleine prise de tête avec la suite de « Mauvaise route » et celle de « Lips of an angel ». Au début je voulais supprimer celle-ci mais bon, je pense qu'ici il y avait surtout besoin de petites modifs. Donc revoilà « Tomber des nues »._

_« Je suis désolée Griss, je n'ai pas le choix, les témoins sont formels. »_

_« Oh non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. »_

_« Ca sera à nous de le découvrir, mais en attendant, il est de mon devoir de venir l'arrêter. »_

_« Il me semble bien totalement incapable de faire ça. »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore une fois. Les personnes qu'on pense connaître le mieux sont souvent celles qui ont le plus à cacher. »_

_« Bon d'accord, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je serais là. Mais attention, Brass, je veux… »_

_« Une arrestation en douceur, je sais. A tout de suite… »_

Il raccrocha son portable, le fixant avec attention. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de lui dire Brass. Et pourtant les faits sont là : une prostituée embarquée, un viol puis meurtre. La peine maximale recourue : la peine de mort et il le sait parfaitement. Une forte impression de déjà vu se présentait à lui mais là c'était encore pire : on l'avait vu monter avec elle dans une chambre d'hôtel minable et le réceptionniste avait été formel. _Maudit boulot. _Et il sait que tout le labo va en être grandement affecté, encore plus qu'ils vont devoir se charger de l'affaire. _Vraiment maudit boulot…_

Il soupira longuement avant d'oser lever un regard vers la porte de son bureau. Il venait de passer à l'instant, en pleine rigolade avec Sara. Comment peut-il agir ainsi avec un meurtre et un viol sur la conscience ? Incroyable !

Il les regarda passer et leur rendit le signe de tête qu'ils lui adressèrent avant de se diriger vers la salle de pause. _La nuit va être très longue…_

_(…)_

_« Eh tu n'as pas trouvé que Griss avait l'air un peu tendu ? »_

_« Non il semblait comme d'habitude quoi. Pour moi il est toujours comme ça quand il travaille. Que du normal quoi ! Eh tu me sers ton fameux café, Greg ? J'en aurais bien besoin pour ce soir ? »_

_« Ouaip ça roule ! »_

Il se dirigea d'un petit pas dansant vers sa cachette habituelle, tout en continuant à bavarder des dernières affaires avec Sara. Sans se douter une seule seconde que dans quelques minutes sa vie allait complètement basculer…

_(…)_

_« Bonsoir Jim. »_

_« Bonsoir Gil. Bon comme tu as dit, ni de grosse arrestation, ni de tapage. Tout en douceur. Bon il est où maintenant ? »_

_« Dans la salle de pause, il doit être en train de boire un café avec Sara. »_

_« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »_

_« Non je pense que toi déjà ça suffira pour lui expliquer l'histoire… »_

_« OK. Merci de ton coup de main… » _Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

_« Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile, pour aucun de nous ça ne va l'être. Mais si il est vraiment coupable, on en saura heureux quand même. »_

Après un long soupir de découragement, Grissom lui répondit.

_« Oui, tu as raison. Bon allons-y alors. »_

_(…)_

_« Et alors avec ta mystérieuse conquête, comment ça se passe ? »_

_« Toujours le bonheur. Et non, je ne te dirais toujours pas qui c'est. »_

_« Oh Greg, ne plaisante pas. Ca fait quoi maintenant ? 11 mois ? »_

_« 12 dans trois semaines exactement. Et on me réserve une grosse surprise apparemment. Je suis impatient de savoir ce que c'est. »_

En fait ça n'était plus une surprise tant que ça, puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout planifié ensemble et devaient partir pour New York afin de se rapprocher de leurs familles pour célébrer ça. Il en était plus qu'impatient, même si ses collègues ne sont pas encore au courant.

Il était totalement reparti dans sa rêverie, ne remarquant pas au passage que Griss et Brass venaient de faire leur entrée dans la pièce, le regardant bizarrement.

_« Eh bonsoir ! Un petit café pour vous remettre d'aplomb ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme maintenant ? »_

_« Non merci et ça pourrait aller mieux si je n'avais pas à faire ça ! »_ Lui dit Brass en se dirigeant vers lui.

_« Hein quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ Demanda t-il paniqué.

_« Greg Sanders, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le viol et le meurtre de Tara Heilmer. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et d'appeler un avocat. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Dois-je continuer ? »_ En lui passant les menottes aux poignets.

_« Mais c'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Non Griss Sara, pitié aidez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »_

_« Désolé, Greg mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu t'expliqueras au commissariat. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là un jour. »_

_« Parlez pour vous » _Répondit-il au bord des larmes, la voix remplie de colère.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, passant devant tous leurs collègues complètement médusés et une Sara totalement estomaquée.

_« Griss dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague ! Non pas lui, pas Greg ! »_

_« Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que si, Sara. J'ai bien peur que si ! » _Répondit-il tristement, quittant la pièce pour s'enfermer dans son bureau…

_(…)_

_« Alors Nick, quand est ce que tu nous présentes ta mystérieuse conquête ? »_

_« Désolé Warrick, mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit encore totalement prêts à s'officialiser. »_

_« Mais ça fait quoi ? Un an c'est ça ? Tu déconnes ? »_

_« Non je ne déconne pas, il n'a juste pas envie c'est tout ! »_

_« Mais sérieux, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une relation aussi longue et surtout tu ne m'as jamais semblé aussi heureux ! »_

_« Je sais, mais t'inquiètes, quand on sera prêts tous les deux, vous serez au courant ! Pas de souci ! »_

_« Han mon pote, t'es vraiment pas drôle. »_

Ils venaient à l'instant de rentrer du terrain : un accident à l'université de droit de Vegas. Une jeune fille et son petit-ami, retrouvés poignardés de plusieurs coups dans le dos. Ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la terrible nouvelle qui s'était déroulée il ya une heure à peine ici-même.

C'est en relevant la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le visage grave et les yeux rougis de Sara qu'ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

_« Eh Sara, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Je vois que vous êtes pas encore au courant c'est ça ? »_

_« Au courant de quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »_

_« C'est Greg. Il vient d'être arrêté par Jim ! »_

_(…)_

Un Nick furieux et bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre fit son entrée en trombe dans le bureau de Gil, sans même attendre son accord pour entrer suivi de près par un Warrick et une Sara curieux de la situation.

_« Que se passe t-il Nick ainsi pour que tu entres dans mon bureau sans autorisation ? »_

_« Je me permets ça car je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Greg vient d'être arrêté ! » _S'exclama t-il sans cacher sa colère, crachant presque à son visage les mots.

_« Oui je sais, Jim m'a appelé peu de temps avant son arrivée pour éviter tout l'effet de surprise totale. Et je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant. »_

_« Alors vous y croyez vous aussi ? Vous pensez franchement que Greg serait capable de faire une chose pareille ? »_

_« Ecoute, je sais que ça vous tombe dessus comme ça par surprise mais… »_

_« Non j'en ai rien à faire Gil. Moi je vous dis que c'est tout simplement impossible. C'est vraiment impossible. »_

_« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Nick ? »_

Il se tourna quelques secondes vers ses collègues derrière lui avant de regarder de nouveau son chef, tous l'air impatients de connaître sa version. Poussant un dernier soupir avant de parler à nouveau :

_«Parce que je pense être la personne qui le connaît le mieux ici. Car c'est lui ma mystérieuse conquête et nous nous marions dans trois semaines… »_

_TBC…_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Aime ou aime pas ? Continue ou continue pas ?_

_Attends que vous cliquiez sur le petit bouton review. Oui là juste en dessous pour tous vos avis… Merci et à plus…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée pour la longue attente, mais sérieusement j'étais très en manque d'inspiration sur cette histoire. Donc enfin le voilà, le nouveau chapitre de « Tomber des nues ». Plus court que prévu, comme l'histoire le sera, je le pense._

_Et je sais que ma slasheuse favorite va être contente à l'évocation de ce mot __Cross over. _

_Ne dis rien de plus, vous laisse juste le plaisir de découvrir par vous-même :_

_Au même moment, à Quantico :_

Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps sur la ville. Il faisait bon et doux, annonciateur d'une journée tranquille, pensait l'agent du BAU, Derek Morgan. Aucune affaire ne les avait accaparé aujourd'hui, ils se sont donc contentés d'une journée au bureau à faire la paperasse. Et ce qui le réjouissait le plus, c'est la perspective d'une soirée agréable et câline avec son cher partenaire, Spencer.

Leur relation avait commencé il ya deux ans de cela suite à l'affaire Tobias Henkel. Connaissant des hauts et des bas, surtout au début, aujourd'hui ils sont plus amoureux que jamais et leur relation avait été acceptée par l'ensemble de l'équipe, y compris Strauss. Bien sûr en laissant bien la vie privée à part de la professionnelle. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis un an et demi et Derek attendait une soirée comme celle-ci pour enfin lui demander de franchir le prochain pas.

Le « calme » qui régnait dans les locaux fut interrompu soudainement par la sonnerie du portable de Derek. Il décrocha tout de suite en voyant que c'était son futur beau-frère. Sûrement quelques petits détails pour le mariage à venir. Il sourit en y pensant : il était vraiment heureux pour son petit frère. Lui qui avait subi l'explosion de son laboratoire, le marquant à vie et battu presque à mort par une bande de punks en tentant de sauver sa vie et celle d'un autre, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur aux côtés de Nick. Toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres, il répondit :

_« Hé Nick, quoi de neuf vieux ? »_

Le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes disparut vite en écoutant Nick lui exposer la situation. Son étonnement et sa rage s'exprimèrent par un soudain coup de poing violent sur le bureau. Spencer et le reste de l'équipe, virent le changement de comportement de Derek, et ils essayaient de suivre autant qu'il le pouvait la conversation entre les deux hommes.

_« Mais quoi ? Ils ont quoi comme preuves à avancer ? »_

_« Ils en ont assez apparemment pour le mettre en garde à vue : témoignages des personnes du bar où il s'est rendu avec cette fille, celui du responsable du motel qui confirme formellement les avoir vu. Après plus rien. Il n'est pas revenu rendre les clés. C'est la femme de ménage qui a trouvé le cadavre, dans la baignoire. Et depuis deux jours, ils ont collecté assez de preuves sur les draps et dans les poubelles pour l'accuser. »_

Derek n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Greggo, son baby bro, le mec le plus adorable qui soit un criminel. Non il y a forcément autre chose, ce n'est pas possible, se répétait-il inlassablement.

_« Il est au poste de police là ? »_

_« Oui ils le tiennent en salle d'interrogatoire, et pour l'instant, je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose, à part qu'il ne se souvient absolument de rien. »_

_« Mais je pense à un truc : t'étais pas avec lui ce soir-là ? »_

_« Euh c'est-à-dire que… On s'est disputés assez forts ce soir-là et qu'il est parti en claquant la porte. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée, ni de la nuit. On ne travaillait pas tous les deux ce jour-là. »_

_« A propos de quoi vous vous êtes engueulés ? »_

_« Pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant. »_

_« Tu sais que si tu ne dis rien, ça risque de s'aggraver pour lui. » _Après réflexion, il se demandait même si

_« Tu ne le crois quand même pas coupable ? »_

Il trouva qu'il mettait un peu de temps à répondre avant qu'il lui dise d'une voix assez ferme

_« Non bien sûr que non. Oh je ne sais pas. C'est tellement embrouillé cette histoire. »_

Il entendit qu'il reprenait son souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne avant de reprendre, la voix troublée par des sanglots retenus

_« Putain, Derek, franchement je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens tellement inutile là. Ce n'est pas la prison qu'il risque ici, c'est la chaise électrique. Oh mon dieu, je l'aime tellement Derek, j'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre. »_

_« T'as déjà appelé ma mère ? » _

_« Non et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage. Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux être sur avant de lui en parler ? »_

_« Ouais je crois que tu as raison. »_

Il poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il était triste, en colère, dépité de ne rien savoir et ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'instant. Oh à moins que.

_« Ecoute je vais en parler à mon boss et à Garcia. »_

_« Euh attends je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire… »_

Il l'interrompit vivement

_« Ecoute vieux, tu veux qu'on trouve s'il est coupable ou non ? Tu veux de l'aide ici ? »_

_« Oui mais… »_

_« Il n'y a pas de mais. On n'a pas de nouvelle affaire pour le moment. Et là je pense que Garcia peut nous être d'une grande aide. Des affaires sur des prostituées comme ça de la part d'un policier, on essaye souvent d'étouffer l'affaire. Mais Garcia est vraiment capable de trouver toute possibilité d'affaires dans le même style, ici ou ailleurs. Alors sérieux parles-en à ton boss, je pense que Hotch ne verrait aucun inconvénient à vous aider. »_

_« Oui je pense que tu as raison. Oh attends il y a mon chef qui veut me voir justement. On se contacte ok ? »_

_« Ca marche, bon courage vieux et t'inquiètes, on va pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt. »_

_« Merci Derek, merci beaucoup ! A plus !_

_« Salut ! »_

Ils raccrochèrent et Derek leva les yeux sur ses équipiers qui le regardaient avec une certaine pointe d'inquiétude. Il soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentit la main de son homme sur la sienne pour l'encourager à s'extérioriser, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

_"Derek? He bébé qu'est ce qui se passe?"_

Il rouvrit doucement ses yeux et se tourna vers Hotch.

_« J'ai un très gros problème, Hotch ! »_

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans les locaux du CSI à Las Vegas :_

Il venait de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Le début de leur histoire d'amour juste après l'attaque dans l'allée, leur désir de garder ça secret, ne connaissant que trop bien l'homophobie élevée dans leur milieu, la demande en mariage de Nick il y a 4 mois après leur emménagement ensemble. L'acceptation de leurs deux familles, qui étonnamment est venue assez facilement. Jusqu'au récit de la dispute il y a deux jours.

_« On s'était engueulé pour des conneries en plus : la moindre petite chose nous suffisait à nous mettre sur les nerfs tous les deux. Surtout à propos du mariage. Puis notre peur de se dévoiler à vous, les affaires… Tout un cumul de petites choses qui nous a fait en arriver là ce jour-ci. »_

_« Et tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire le vrai fond de votre dispute ? De toute façon, Greg finira bien par le raconter à Jim, tu sais. »_

_« Non, j'ai trop, j'ai trop… »_

_« Oui Nick ? »_

_« J'ai trop honte ! S'il est là-dedans, c'est en partie à cause de moi, je pense ! »_

Ses collègues le regardèrent incrédules. Pourquoi en venait-il à penser une telle chose ? L'annonce de leur relation ne les avait pas choqués tant que ça puisque ils s'en doutaient un peu tous les trois. Mais qu'est ce qui peut faire aussi honte à Nick pour qu'il est si peur de leur en parler, même à eux.

_« Tu sais que tu peux nous le dire Nick ! On ne te jugera pas ! Si Greg est innocent… »_

_« Il l'est, j'en suis sûr ! »_

_« Tu n'en avais pas autant l'air tout à l'heure au téléphone pourtant ! »_

_« Ah bah parce que maintenant vous écoutez mes conversations ? »_

_« J'étais dans les vestiaires au moment où tu as appelé ton beau-frère ! Tu avais l'air tellement énervé que je n'ai pas osé t'approcher. »_

_« Me dis pas que tu ne serais pas dans le même état que moi si tu devais annoncer ça à la famille de Gil, Warrick. Tu peux me dire comment annoncer à ta future belle-famille que leur fils ou frère vient d'être arrêté et risque la peine de mort si on ne trouve rien pour le défendre ? »_

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, les trois personnes présentes s'abstenirent d'ouvrir la bouche.

_« Non vous voyez, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien c'est dur ce que je vis en ce moment, alors n'essayez pas de me faire la leçon de morale s'il vous plaît. »_

Très remonté contre lui-même et contre ses collègues, Nick décida d'aller dehors pour prendre un peu l'air quand son portable sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha sans vérifier l'appelant :

_« Quoi ? » _D'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_« On arrive bro, on est sur l'affaire, t'inquiètes pas. »_

_TBC…_

_J'en aurais eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, ne sachant vraiment pas comment le tourner. Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite j'espère mettra moins de temps à venir. On verra ce qu'il en est du côté de Greg. Finalement je crois que l'inspiration m'est bien revenue _

_Une petite review SVP…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau chapitre de ce cross over. Retour sur Greg bien sûr puisque élément principal de l'histoire. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en matière de justice américaine, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Donc voici… Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf le lieutenant Gerson. Attention, ce chapitre est rempli de langage… Très familier. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !_

_« Arrêtez de nous faire perdre notre temps, Monsieur Sanders. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. Mais là j'ai mes limites. »_

Greg, assis sur une chaise, les menottes aux poignets (ridicule n'est-il pas !) était totalement perdu. Ce matin, il s'était levé tranquillement, heureux de s'être réconcilié avec Nick, après une longue conversation pour remettre les choses bien à plat et une nuit de chaude passion. Seul problème entre eux : le coup que Nick lui avait donné.

Et ce policier qui n'arrêtait pas de l'accabler de questions et de remontrances, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'expliquer et de justifier le pourquoi du comment a-t-il reçu un bleu sur le coin du visage. Etait-ce cette fameuse fille ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Nick n'aurait jamais osé frapper aussi fort. Donc ce matin il ne pensait certainement pas devoir affronter un connard de policier homophobe cherchant à lui faire avouer quelque chose dont il n'a pas le moindre souvenir. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il avait du être piégé comme un bleu. Ou alors il avait vraiment trop forcé sur les mélanges ce fameux soir. Car le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après le bar est totalement absent de sa mémoire.

_« Je vous l'ai dit, lieutenant ! Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'être allé au bar après la dispute avec mon fiancé ! J'ai du boire beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas, on a du me draguer, m'offrir un verre, me droguer. Je ne me souviens de rien ! »_

_« Vous savez que vous n'arrangez vraiment pas les choses en votre faveur, Sanders ? »_

_Connard ! Connard ! Connard ! _Se répétait-il mentalement ! Pourquoi Jim l'a-t-il laissé en sa compagnie ? Il doit bien savoir que dans son commissariat, il n'ya pas que des tendres envers les homosexuels, quand même ?

Cela faisait bientôt neuf heures qu'il était dans cette salle. Et bien sûr cet enfoiré ne lui avait rien donné : pas un seul verre d'eau ou même à manger. En plus, il se croyait dans un four tellement il faisait chaud dans cette pièce. Il sentait que les prochaines 15heures, s'il a de la chance, vont être vraiment insupportables au possible. Mais dans quel merdier se trouve t-il ?

Il savait ce qu'il risquait et les preuves accablantes contre lui. Ça Gerson ne s'était pas empêché de bien lui rappeler. Plusieurs fois même.

Ce lieutenant était un petit nouveau au LVPD. Il était là seulement depuis trois semaines et dès le début, il l'avait trouvé anthipathique, hautain et nombriliste au possible. En plus pour ne rien enlever à son cas, il venait du Texas et se proclame ancien fervent supporter de George W. Bush. Rien qu'à cette pensée, argh ! Et les autres, qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ? Ils devaient bien voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de leur vitre. Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien ?

_« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire ce coup-là, Sanders ! Et je suis bien prêt à dépasser les 24heures de garde à vue s'il le faut. Du moment que vous craquiez ! »_

_« Pourrais-je avoir au moins un verre d'eau… S'il vous plaît ? »_

Il avait sifflé la formule de politesse entre ses dents. Ce mec le débectait tellement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui parler avec un profond irrespect.

_« Non. » _

_« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

_« Parce que je l'ai décidé ! Vous ne m'avouez pas que c'est vous qui avez tué cette femme et l'a violé… Hum (_Il afficha une mine remplie de dégoût) _par plusieurs endroits. Donc des criminels dans votre genre… Ca ne mérite rien de tout cela. Et encore moins d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. »_

_« Mais putain, combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le répète ? Ca va faire neuf heures que je suis ici ! Je meurs de soif, il fait super chaud ici ! Et si vous voulez que ma mémoire se rafraîchisse ! »_

_« C'est bon, Gerson ! Vous allez arrêter maintenant de vous défouler sur lui ! Allez vous coucher, je reprends l'enquête ! »_

Sauvé par le gong comme on dit ! Brass venait de revenir de son enquête sur un meurtre à l'hôtel casino Paris, une dispute au sein d'un couple marié qui aurait mal tourné (décidément c'est la semaine).

_« On se reverra Sanders, je vous le promets ! »_

_« Je vous emmerde ! »_

_« Vous voulez rajouter insulte à agent de police sur votre liste de délits ? »_

_« Eh ! » _L'interpella Brass, les yeux brillants de colère _« Ca suffit, allez-vous en ! C'est au tour du BAU d'intervenir ! »_

Le BAU. Greg était estomaqué. Cela voulait-il dire ce qu'il pensait ?

_« Le BAU ? C'est une blague ? »_

_« Non ce n'en est pas une ! C'est Nick qui a demandé leur aide pour l'enquête ! Et ils ont accepté ! »_

_« Mais vous savez que… »_

_« Oui je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas Greg ! Ca va… »_

Un coup sur la porte fut porté.

_« Entrez ! »_

La porte s'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce un grand brun, l'air grave dans un costume-cravate noir, la trentaine passée. Et derrière lui, se trouvait une autre personne que bien sûr Greg ne connaissait que trop bien.

_« Bonjour capitaine Brass ! Je suis l'agent superviseur Aaron Hotchner et voici l'agent Derek Morgan ! »_

_Manquait plus que cela !_

_Tbc…_

_Alors verdict ? Une tite review svp…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me voili me voilou enfin avec le quatrième chapitre. Je sais il a mis beaucoup de temps à venir, mais l'inspiration sur celui-là m'a manqué. Donc voilà, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire._

_Pdv Nick :_

_« Ca va tu tiens le coup ? »_

_« J'essaye mais c'est dur ! Si ce véritable connard homophobe de Gerson ne m'avait pas autant détruit le moral, ça irait ! Mais là… »_

_« Allez bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là. Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Derek ? »_

_« La même chose que toi à peu près ! Ils m'ont posé exactement les mêmes questions que Gerson… Avec beaucoup plus de tact évidemment ! Mais bon… »_

_« Te décourage pas ! La mémoire va te revenir je suis sûr ! Une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé, l'affaire au moins sera résolue ! Et on pourra enfin se marier ! »_

_« Même avec ça, tu veux toujours te marier ? »_

Comment peut-il encore me poser cette question ? Je me le demande ! Je vois dans ses yeux de la peur, de la crainte, de l'interrogation et quelques larmes commencent à apparaître au coin de ses belles prunelles chocolat. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais ces barreaux se dressent entre nous. Je peux seulement lui caresser la joue tendrement. Il me prend ma main entre les siennes comme il peut et dépose un baiser sur la paume.

_« Comment peux-tu encore en douter, babe ? Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends ! Et je sais que tu es innocent, j'en suis persuadé ! On va trouver qui a fait ça ! Je ne les laisserais pas… »_

_« Les dix minutes sont terminées, monsieur ! »_

Putain de temps de visite limité ! Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie ! Je le vois il est sur le point de craquer. Il a besoin de moi !

Je sais que j'ai eu tort de douter de lui. Le Greg devant moi n'est pas un criminel et rien ni personne n'arrivera à me prouver le contraire. Pas même le fait qu'il s'est retrouvé avec le numéro de cette fille dans sa poche de veste. Pas même le fait qu'il soit parti après que nous nous soyons disputés à ce sujet. Pas même avec le coup de poing involontaire que je lui ai mis en pleine tempe ne me feront croire que ça l'a poussé au meurtre. Rien de ça n'est plausible pour moi !

Rapprochant nos visages l'un de l'autre à travers les barreaux- autant qu'il nous était possible- je lui déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, prolongeant le contact au maximum. Ca me fait tellement mal de le laisser ici. Mais il faut l'aider et je dois me mettre au boulot immédiatement.

Un petit sourire, un _je t'aime, _un contact entre nos mains se prolongeant et je quittais la pièce. Le cœur lourd et triste. Je ne me retournais pas. Je savais que si je le faisais, je serais capable de faire une connerie…

_Au laboratoire. Salle d'analyse vidéo :_

_« Attendez, faites un zoom là ! »_

Archie et Garcia procédaient à l'analyse des vidéos du parking du motel le soir du meurtre. Dans la pièce étaient présents également Hotch, Spencer et Derek. Ces deux derniers étant ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, tentaient de distinguer le moindre signe particulier, la moindre fêlure qui pourrait éventuellement innocenter Greg.

Et les résultats se sont pour l'instant montrés négatifs. L'image n'était pas des plus terribles mais l'on distinguait parfaitement Tara et Greg arriver sur le parking pour se diriger vers la réception. Quelques signes d'alcoolisme. Mais aucun qui ne montre une présence éventuelle de drogue. Et Derek commençait véritablement à désespérer. Il avait tellement peur pour son petit frère.

Pendant l'interrogatoire, même s'il s'est permis une étreinte au début sous l'œil avisé de leurs supérieurs, il a du demeurer le plus professionnel possible.

Analyser son comportement, ses moindres faits et gestes, une moindre trace de nervosité. Evidemment qu'il était nerveux ! Être accusé de meurtre et de viol, comment peut-on rester stoïque face à telle accusation ? Il en a connu des salauds de la pire espèce qui sont restés ainsi durant tout leur interrogatoire.

Mais Greg n'était rien de tout cela : il ressemblait à un gamin effrayé, ayant peur de la punition qu'il va prendre. Ce qui rendait encore plus difficile son travail de profiler.

Et soudainement, un petit détail, un minuscule détail qui pourrait ne pas représenter grand-chose, trouvé au même moment où Nick rejoignait la salle, apparut sous les yeux de tout le monde. Comme on a dit, il est minuscule mais il pourrait bien tout changer… Et qui de mieux que Nick pour approuver.

L'information confirmée par ce dernier, Derek se précipita sur son portable. Se fichant éperdument du décalage horaire, il chercha un numéro qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Le trouvant, le sourire lui revint aux lèvres et il appela.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries,…

_« … »_

_« Oui euh excuse-moi de te déranger à cette heure-ci. C'est Derek. Derek Morgan, le frère de Greg ! »_

_« … »_

_« Désolé d'être un peu direct, mais là c'est vraiment très important ! »_

_« … »_

_« Voilà. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais travaillé sur une affaire de clonage humain ? »_

_Tbc…_

_Hein hein ! L'affaire se développe tout doucement, tout doucement !_

_Quelqu'un a trouvé l'interlocuteur de Derek ?_

_Sinon voici des indices :_

_1er : une des seules séries utilisée uniquement en cross over._

_2nd : saison 2 et on peut dire aussi saison 5._

_3ème : Ethan Hawke._

_Je vous ai rafraîchi la mémoire ? Sinon rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre avec donc l'intégration (non prévue au départ) d'une nouvelle série… Désolée encore pour la longue attente !_


End file.
